The present invention relates to the use of soap while bathing and in particular to soap attached to a handle.
Bathers are often faced with the issue of how to wash difficult to reach areas of their bodies, for example, their upper backs. Most bathers are not able to reach all of the surface of their backs. Various brushes and the like are available to reach these areas, but it remains difficult to deliver soap to these areas.